Kodiak (Warriorcatsivyleaf)
↺ Wake up, move out- ↻ ↺ Do what you wanna do ↻ ..AND NEVER HAVE A DOUBT ABOUT IT.. Illuminated light spiralled through the entrance of the abandoned humans' den. The stench of mold and trash reeked into your nostrils. It seemed to rest all around the humans' dens and rest here most of all. As you exitted one den and went out into the open, where the light from the moon streamed down onto the ground, ↺ Basic Information ↻ ↺ Roleplay Schedule ↻ ↺ Our Traditions ↻ ↺ Weekly Pack News ↻ ↺ Rank Glossary x140 ↻ The Sovereign/Alpha 1/1 The Sovereign is the heart and soul of the pack, and the leader who commands each rank below him/her. The Sovereign's loyalty and dedication to his/her pack is to never be doubted, and their rank is the highest in the pack. He/she of this rank chooses each rank on his own, picking those who he/she trusts and deems loyal enough to take the rank. This rank is never challengable, and he/she can exile any member and punish any member at any given time. / Warriorcatsivyleaf The Surrogate/Beta 1/1 The Surrogate is the individual of the pack that serves just below the Sovereign as a Beta. He/she leads the pack when the Sovereign can not do so, and is expected to be tolerant and understanding of the others that he/she leads under the command of the Sovereign. He/she is unchallengable and is permitted to punish any member in the pack, as long as he/she notifies the Sovereign. The Surrogate are the eyes and ears of the Sovereign and keeps note and evaluates the other pack members. However, he/she is not permitted to exile others. The Surrogate is usually the Sovereign's mate in most cases, but this does not always occur. / Supernaturallcastiel The Czars 3/3 The Czars are all three the third highest rank in the pack, and help to support the hierarchy above them. They serve as replacements for them when they can not be on or available, and host roleplay sessions as regularly as possible. They organize patrols as well, and take time to get to know each member individually and become friends with everyone. / Atticcat, Ajmonkies, Goldiefishh The Deltas 4/4 The four Deltas are the individuals of the pack who specialize in working together to pinpoint threats and to plan battles alongside their higher ranks and the War General. These four are extremely deadly and specialize in what they do, and are not afraid to go to battle if need be. When there is tension between Odious and another group and a potential battle could break out, these four use their backup accounts to join the other group and to take them down from the inside, giving the Powerful Five information about how the opposing group runs and what their plans are. They are trusted especially by the Sovereign and are very dedicated. / Hallxween, Chico891, Geobud123, Popcorn62345 The Gammas 4/4 The four Gammas are replacements for the Deltas whenever they rise in rank, lose their rank, or decease. These four work in two pairs and help the Deltas out with anything needed. They look over what the pack does and evaluate who could be spies and/or a threat to the pack. When they find someone they think is suspicious or could be double-grouping (or breaking any regulations) they inform the Sovereign and he/she will take care of it and regulate it. / Kay1258, Vertigoz, Orcak, XxSolgaleo The War Commander 1/1 The Commander is by far the most lethal weapon Odious has. He/she assigns sparring teams and creates sparring events, and decides who spars. He/she is skilled in every way and works with the War General to practice Battle Lines and to perfect Odious' battle skills. He/she also gives vocabulary lessons if needed, and is one of Odious' only assassins. He/she will get on a backup if necessary to bring down another group from the inside. His/her loyalty is undoubtable. / Snicklefritzer The War General 1/1 The War General is always - like the name states - in control of every war. He/she commands his/her Mercenaries with strength and specializes in taking any enemy down. He/she is assigned to discover every weakness of the enemy from the inside of their group, and words with the Deltas and Gammas to do so. He/she arrives first to each war to make sure the other side is not cheating with more than 15 members there, and also specializes in getting his/her pack into a battle line quickly. This leviathan is extremely lethal, and is the strongest. / Unicorns823 The Subordinates 3/3 The three subordinates specialize in separate divisions. The first Mercenary Subordinate looks over the Elite Mercenaries, and the second looks over the Mercenaries. The Herbalist Subordinate specialized in the herbalist position and helps the caregivers as well. All three of these subordinates always report to their alpha on how well each section is doing. / Solitaryanimals, Xyresic, Ginger013 The Evaluator 1/1 The Evaluator takes time to buddy and to meet the new members of the pack. Their sole purpose is to individually pick out new members and to be a friend, and guide them along their way. They are always vigilant in being calm and caring and answer any quetsiont that the new member may have. They also help them to establish a new rank in Odious. / xxdesnaxx The Elite Mercenaries 19/20 These twenty members are usually the most experienced, advanced and/or a quick typer that can defeat enemies easily in battle. The Elite Mercenaries are the ones most frequently picked to go to battle for the pack, and are very lethal. They are some of the strongest canines in the group, and they are extremely dedicated to their pack. They often hold patrols / hunts. The Mercenaries ?/Unlimited The Mercenaries are the regular rank of the pack that Juveniles graduate to they choose to become an Herbalist or Caregiver. These are female and male members of the pack who specialize in hunting, battling, and caring for their pack with stability. The Peace Prudents 3/3 The peace prudents serve as counselors to Odious' canines. They regularly speak to members of Odious and are the canines who anyone can vent to. They are not allowed to share anything the other canines tell them, unless it involves drama - which they would then tell the Sovereign. They are not like Herbalists and do not recieve omens from the Spirit Dogs, but are treated with a lot of respect, for they keep the pack at bay and calm. / Peep4475, Pewdiepie05, Natakaye The Herbalists 10/10 The Herbalists specialize in medications and herbs that can heal and cure their packmates' injuries and sicknesses. They are calm and collective even when their packmates are grief-strucken, and they heal their packmates with all of their power. They are spiritual in ways that other canines in the pack do not understand. They recieve signs from the deceased spirit dogs, and interpret them. When they recieve omens, they let the Sovereign ONLY know. The Juveniles ?/Unlimited The Juveniles are Herbalists, Caregivers, and Mercenaries in training. When a Youth is old enough, they graduate from their rank and have the option to choose a new name in their naming ceremony. Once they choose their name, they are chosen a mentor (whether they want to train to be an herbalist, mercenary, or caregiver) depending on what they want to become. They are inexperienced and are looked over, evaluated, and trained by their mentors. The Care-Givers 2/5 The Caregivers nurture and care for the Youth in the pack when their parents are not available. They are sort of like a 'nanny' to the pups and watch over them any time their parents can't do so. They feed them, wash them, and take care of them like a mother would do. The Youth ?/Limited The Youth of the pack are the very life of our pack. They grow into Juveniles, which grow into higher ranks as adult canines. They are cared by their parents and their Caregivers, and are given weird names at birth (i.e. slug, dirt) and when they become Juveniles, are given the choice to choose a new name. At the age of 5 weeks, a Youth becomes a Juvenile. The Omegas 2/Unlimited There is no limit to how many Omegas are in a pack. This rank is for those who are being punished and are mistrusted; if they continue their disrespect they are then exiled. Odious has no want for Omegas, but when their trusted members become one, they must treat them with tolerance of what they have done. They remain Omega for however long the Sovereign says. ??? Wandering Canines ??? The Wandering Canines are the canines outside of Odious. Like the Warriors series has their "Cats outside the clans", Odious has their canines outside of the pack. These canines can be rogues, loners, and leashed dogs, even! Every person is allowed ONE Wandering Canine Each. ↺ The Pack Members ↻ The Powerful Five (x5/5) Deltas (x4/4) Gammas (x4/4) War Ranks (x2/2) Subordinates (x3/3) The Evaluator (x1/1) Elite Mercenaries (x19/20) Mercenaries (x33/Unlimited) Peace Prudents (x3/3) Herbalists (x10/10) Juveniles (x24/Unlimited) Caregivers (x5/5) Youth (x15/Unlimited) Omegas (x2/Unlimited) (???) The Wandering Canines (x9/???) ↺ Rules of Regulation ↻ TAG COLOR & BADGE: '''Always use silver tags with the star badge, even if you aren't roleplaying. This helps us know if you're in the pack or not, especially if you're a new member that we haven't gotten to memorize your user or name yet. If you do not have the correct badge, you will not be messaged to join roleplay times, and people will not know your group. If you don't use the tag, you can be exiled. --- '''DRAMA & ARGUING: Drama and arguing will not be tolerated in Hounds of Odious. When we say stop arguing, that means stop. In the past we have had to exile four members of our pack due to them causing drama and arguing over small things. One or two arguments are fine until it gets exessive to the point where it is considered harassment. If you are having drama with another pack/person, please do not involve the whole pack in it. We want nothing to do with drama at all, so please don't start it. --- LOYALTY & HONESTY: When you join Hounds of Odious, you are expected to promise loyalty to us and you are expected to keep it. If you break it, you are not just breaking Sarah (Warriorcatsivyleaf)'s trust, but you are also breaking the whole pack's trust, and every member in it. If you join for a day and leave, you most likely will not be allowed back. The limit for leaving and coming back is twice, but sometimes there are exceptions. --- ACTIVITY: If you are inactive for 3+ weeks you will be exiled and removed from the page. This is only if you do not mention it to one of the powerful five and let us know. When you do this without notifying us, this makes us think that you have either quit AJ or no longer have time for Hounds of Odious. We require active, dedicated members, and we do not like having members who are never on. High ranks that are inactive for one week without notice results in demotion, but not exile. --- OC LIMIT: You may only have TWO Original characters. Only one of those may have a mate, and only one may be a high rank. For example, Pax would have no mate, but Drey would have a mate. Pax would be Alpha, and Drey could be counselor and/or lower. --- NOVICE LIMIT: The most novices a mentor/full grown adult wolf may have is THREE. It is normal to only have one or two novices, but having three is especially hard. Only experienced may have three. --- 'TYPES OF '''''SPECIES ALLOWED: You can only be these following breeds: Siberian Husky, German Shepherd, Labrador Retriever, Rottweiler, Pit Bull, Doberman Pinscher, Boxer, Great Dane, Akita, St. Bernard, Greyhound, Australian Shepherd, Alaskan Malamute, Golden Retriever, Pointer, Australian Cattle Dog, Shetland Sheep Dog, Shar Pei, American Pit Bull Terrier, Border Collie, Shiba Inu, Old English Sheepdog, Irish Wolfhound (DOGS). Dingos, Dholes, Coyotes, African Wild Dogs, Hyenas, and any non-extinct WOLVES.'' --- WE DO NOT ASSOCIATE WITH ALL-SERVER OWNING GROUPS: Hounds of Odious does not, and will NOT ever associate with any packs/groups/etc. that claim they own all servers. We will continue to roleplay peacefully, but if attacked and/or confronted by all-server owning packs, they will be ignored by us. If any member of Odious is to respond to anything they say, or any of their attacks, you will be punished. --- DOUBLEGROUPING: Do not double group. You will be exiled and punished for doing so, and you will never be a part of Hounds of Odious again. The reason we do not allow double grouping in Hounds of Odious is because it can cause disruptions and issues. For example, if you are in a clan and also in Hounds of Odious, what would happen if the two groups got into a fight? You would have to choose a side, and whichever side you didn't choose would probably kill or exile you for being disloyal. ↺ Pack Photography ↻ Battle line.1.png|Battle line 10/16 ssss.png|Battle Line ?/16 pics.png|Battle Line ?/16 turtle squad.png|Turtle Battle Line ?/16 bae.png|Second Battle Line ever Battle line.png|First ever Battle Line 2/16 biggest batltel ine.png|One of our largest battle lines CENTIPEDE.png|"CENTIPEDE" bird lovers.png|"Bird Lovers" booty.png|Hounds of Odious Celebration (HOOC) dddddd.png|Double battle line practice Defeating.png|Defeating The Deception with the help of NS finally.png|Battle line practice dos.png|Canyon battle line practice Hounds of bae.png|We reign on, we are HOO! WHAT IS THIS.png|Hounds of Odious & Hounds of Chains preparing for battle together against The Wolves of Destruction and Abysmal im sorry.png|Hounds of Odious preparing for battle together with Northern Stride against ? tghh.png|The Great Howl howl.png|Novice Ceremony / Naming Ceremony Howl tgh2.png|The Great Howl lol pack.png|"SAY SOMETHING STUPID!" imageedit_13_3173731762.png|Battle line practice imageedit_17_3018899500.png|Small battle line practice imageedit_3_9232170596.gif|Battle line practice in the early days introducing hoo.png|"Introduce yourselves!" cloud.png|Cloud's Naming Ceremony odious11.png|Large battle line practice odious444.png|We are Odious. We are FAMILY. odious-2.png|O D I O U S odious-3.png|The Great Howl Hoo 2k16.png|Battle Line HOO SQUAD.png|HOO Squad Hoo1.png|HOOAC Line Battle12.png|Battle Against JaggedClan Battle lineeeeee.png|BIGGEST BATTLE LINE TIE Battle line 4.png|Battle Line Battle line hoo.png|Battle Line alec.png|Alec's Novice Ceremony edgeeeeeeeee.png|Edgy Line laika ceremony.png|Laika's Mercenary Ceremony linee.png|Battle line pax wipp.png|Pax by Eyota rip cael.png|Rest in Peace, Caeldori xYLA ceremony.png|Xy'la's Naming Ceremony hazza.png HOO.png|Battle Line battle line hoo1.png|Battle Line hoo-linee.png|Chimes' Ceremony deer2us.png|Odious is DEER to us! Tghhhh.png|The Great Howl 12/22/16 Aahaha.png|The Great Howl 12/22/16 topaz, asylum.png|Topaz & Asylum's Naming Ceremonies movie time.png|HOO Movie Time Throwback movie time two.png|Movie Time (2) Throwback hoo puts the hot in cocoa.png|HOO puts the HOT in HOT COCOA christmas party hoo.png|HOO's Christmas Party! Pax death.png|RIP, Pax (12.29.16) Imageedit 1 4571565702.png|Long Live Odious 1/31/16 22816.png|Long Live Odious higgered.png|sweater weather battle line 343434.png|Battle Line highrank meeting.png|High Rank Meeting #1 - 1.22.17 WE ARE HOO!.png|Howl Picture HOUNDS OF HOODLES.png|Battle Line Fun Battle line nn.png|Canyon Line Battle line1111111.png|Battle Line Odious Heidi's den.png Hounds of Odious Forest.png LONG LVIE ODIOUS.png Hooroleplay.png|Bear fight roleplay tgh3.png|The Great Howl battlee11.png|Battle Line 2.3.17 Long live hoo11.png|Long live Odious 2.4.17 long live us.png|Long live Us. 2.4.17 ↺ Applications ↻ ✂-------J----O----I----N----I----N----G------- Name: Gender: Username: Battle Example: Species: Mate (if any): Desired Rank: Past Group(s): Reason(s) for Leaving: Loyalty Oath: ✂-------L----E----A----V----I----N----G------- Name: Username: Reason for Leaving: Where you are Going: Goodbye Note: ✂-------A----L----L----Y----I----N----G------- Group Name & Link: Leader Name & Username: Beta Name & Username: Benefits for You: Benefits for Us: How you found Us: ↺ Alliances ↻ The Banner art was for free use as long as we gave credit to the original artist. Thanks to Alaiaorax on Deviantart.com for the beautiful banner art! It is very much appreciated. Category:Canines Category:Wandering Canines